lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman 3: Arkham Attack
The game's hub is the Batcave. This game doesn't have suits for the characters. Levels: 1. Arkham Asylum Plot: Killer Croc has escaped from his underwater prison cell. He broke out The Joker and Harley Quinn. Now all of the villains have been broken out. It's up to Batman and Robin to put them back to prison. Part 1 Heroes: Batman and Robin. Part 2 Heroes: Batmobile and Robin's Motorcycle. Part 1 Bosses: Killer Croc (6 hearts), Penguin (4 hearts) and The Riddler (6 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Two-Face's Truck (3 hearts) Enemies: Prisoners. 2. Batcave Breakout. Plot: Killer Croc, Penguin, The Riddler and Two-Face are in Batman's secret prison. Bane and Poison Ivy have come with Bane's Mole Machine to break them out. Part 1 Heroes: Bruce Wayne and Alfred. Part 2 Heroes: Batman and Robin. Part 1 Bosses: Bane (6 hearts) and Two-Face (6 hearts) Part 2 Bosses: Bane's Mole Machine (Driven by Poison Ivy, Killer Croc and Riddler) (3 hearts) and Two Face's Truck (Driven by Two-Face, Penguin and Bane) (3 hearts). 3. Barnhouse Battle Plot: Batman and Robin go to a farm to stop Scarecrow. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Scarecrow's Goons. Boss: Scarecrow (4 hearts) 4. The Cat is Back Plot: Catwoman is back and has Alfred as a hostage. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Cats. Bosses: Catwoman (4 hearts), Catwoman's Motorcycle (3 hearts) and Catwoman (6 hearts) 5. Riddled Plot: The Joker, The Riddler and Two-Face are up to their old tricks again. Part 1 Heroes: Batwing and Robin's Helicopter. Part 2 Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Clowns, Riddler's Goons and Two-Face's Goons. Part 1 Bosses: The Joker's Boat (4 hearts) and Two-Face's Truck (3 hearts) Part 2 Boss: The Riddler (6 hearts) 6. Mud Bath Plot: Clayface is at a swimming pool. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: The Riddler's Goons. Bosses: Clayface (6 hearts) and Giant Clayface Monster (3 hearts) 7. Funhouse Party Plot: Harley Quinn and The Joker are at a funhouse, while the circus is on. Robin is performing in the circus and The Joker's Clowns start attacking the audience. Heroes: Batman and Robin (Acrobat) Enemies: Clowns. Bosses: Harley Quinn on a Unicycle (4 hearts) and The Joker (6 hearts) 8. Freeze! Plot: Mr. Freeze is at the aquarium with Penguin. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Penguins and Mr. Freeze's Goons. Bosses: Penguin (4 hearts) and Mr. Freeze (6 hearts) 9. Bat Attack Plot: Man-Bat has attacked the Batcave! Heroes: Batman, Robin and Alfred. Boss: Man-Bat (6 hearts) 10. Attack on Buckhingham Palace Plot: The Mad Hatter has attacked Buckhingham Palace! Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Clowns. Boss: Mad Hatter (6 hearts) 11. The Burning Building Plot: Save the people from the burning building. Heroes: Batman (Gas Mask) and Robin (Gas Mask). Enemies: Two-Face's Goons. Bosses: Two-Face (6 hearts) and Man-Bat (3 hearts) 12. The Joke's On You Plot: The Joker is at an airport and is about to get on a plane. Can you stop him? Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Clowns Boss: The Joker (3 hearts) 13: Eternal Love Plot: Batman is on a date with Catwoman and The Joker and Harley Quinn come. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Clowns. Bosses: Harley Quinn (6 hearts), Catwoman (4 hearts) and The Joker (4 hearts) 14. Bank Assasination Plot: Bane and The Penguin are at a bank and out the window is Commisioner Gordon. The Penguin has an aim on him. Batman and Robin have to stop them. Heroes: Batman and Robin. Enemies: Penguins. Boss: The Penguin (4 hearts) 15. Saving Gotham Plot: Bane has escaped and has teamed up with Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy and The Joker. They've planted bombs all over Gotham. Can you disable them? Heroes: Batman, Robin and Commisioner Gordon. Enemies: Clowns. Bosses: Clayface (3 hearts), Poison Ivy (3 hearts), Catwoman (6 hearts), The Joker (4 hearts) and Joker's Helicopter (3 hearts) Category:LEGO